New Pokemon Adventure
by Pokemon0104
Summary: John has now turned ten years old so he can finally start his pokemon journey,but when he is choosing his first pokemon something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

John, come downstairs your breakfast is ready," yelled John's mother. "Coming," he replied. John quickly got dressed and went downstairs excitedly; because today was the day he was going to start his Pokémon journey. While he was eating his cereal, he thought of which starter he was going to chose. He could chose between the fire pokemon, Charmander, the water pokemon, Squirtle, or the grass pokemon, Bulbasaur.

When John finished eating, he ran over to his bicycle and quickly pedaled to Professor Oak's lab to get his first pokemon.

"Hello John," greeted Professor Oak as John entered the lab panting heavily. "Would you want to get straight to the point and chose you pokemon," asked Professor Oak. John was out of breath so he simply nodded his head. Professor Oak then led him to a room with books all around him and in the center of the room was a sealed glass case with three pokeballs in it. Professor Oak walked to the glass case and typed in a password. The glass case slowly opened and Professor Oak said"You can choose between the fire pokemon , Charmander, the water pokemon Squirtle , or the grass pokemon, Bulbasaur.""Choose wisely", he said. "I will choose..."John started, but then a sudden rumbling sound was coming from the ceiling and many of the books had fallen. Suddenly, a hole burst through the ceiling and a robotic arm emerged from it. "We are Team Star and we are going to do what Team Rocket couldn't," said a robotic voice outside. The robotic arm started punching the glass case until the glass case shattered. The robotic arm then grabbed the three pokeballs and went back up outside. "Stop them"Professor Oak said as he ran to the phone to call the police station. John just stood there stunned because he couldn't think of anyone that would steal pokemon. He suddenly became very angry because he was about to get his first pokemon, but Team Star had to take it all away and John made a promise to take down Team Star once he got his first pokemon.

_15 minutes later_

"We did not find Team Star, but we did find this pokeball"Officer Jenny said to Professor Oak while showing him the ball. "Thank you Jenny "replied Professor Oak as he walked up to John. "John even though Team Star took the pokemon they seemed to have dropped a pokeball by accident"said Professer Oak as John's face became a bit more happier because he realized he was going to get his first pokemon. "I don't know what pokemon is inside this pokeball though,"said Professor Oak. John quickly replied " I'll take it." "Well lets see what it is," said professor oak and he set the ball on the floor,pressed the button,and quickly backed away. Suddenly he saw a pair of gleaming eyes staring at him and he immediatly knew what the pokemon was. "Wow, its an eevee" said Professor Oak as the eevee jumped to John's lap. "Thank you Professor"said John and while he was hugging eevee he knew this was the happiest moment of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here is your pokedex and pokeballs," said Professor Oak as he handed him the pokedex and five pokeballs. "Thank you professor,"said John."The next city is Viridian City, but route 1 lies before it,"said Professor Oak. "Thank you Professor,"John said as he started walking out of the lab quickly. He made it to the beginning of route 1 quickly ,because he was excited for starting his pokemon journey for the first time. John felt a surge of excitement as he ventured into route 1 for the first time. After a few minutes of walking John heard a rustling sound near some bushes, a worm-like pokemon wriggled out of the bushes and slowly wriggled toward a nearby tree.''Dexter,what is that pokemon?''asked John as he took out his pokedex.''That is Caterpie, a pokemon that beginning pokemon trainers usually catch,''said Dexter."I'm going to catch it,''said John as he got eevee's pokeball and threw it towards Caterpie.''Eevee, use tackle,''said John as it emerged from the eevee launched himself at caterpie, who was propelled towards the tree.''Pokeball GO,''yelled John as he threw the poke ball which hit caterpie on the head and caterpie was transported in the shook once,then twice,and a third time until it stopped shaking ,happiness spread all over John' s body, because that meant he had caught the caterpie.''I CAUGHT A CATERPIE,''John yelled so loud that a few pidgey flew out of their trees.


End file.
